


Double Date

by zarabithia



Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: 100 women, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: She loved Peter, but his tendency to pigeon-hole her into a damsel-in-distress role was sometimes far more suffocating than MJ could stand.





	Double Date

In retrospect, Mary Jane supposed that she should have had more sense than to wear a skirt to the fund raiser. She should have realized that such an act would have automatically regulated her to _kitchen_ duty status.

The look Peter gave her was a mixture of alarm - no doubt thinking of that _one_ chicken incident that he refused to let go - and relief. While part of MJ was very glad that her husband had been able to attend this event with her, unlike so many that he had missed because of Spider-Man, part of her couldn’t help but wish Spider-Man _had_ been needed - elsewhere.

She loved Peter, but his tendency to pigeon-hole her into a damsel-in-distress role was sometimes far more suffocating than MJ could stand.

She couldn’t say that, of course. Because even the tiniest reprimand would summon _that_ look- the one that had absolutely nothing to do with Mary Jane and everything to do with Gwen.

Mary Jane hated that look, but she loved her husband, and what marriage didn’t involve a little compromise? So, she simply smiled back at her husband before making her way to the kitchen.

An hour of kitchen duty later, however, May Jane was perfectly willing to play the damsel in distress role. Apparently, kitchen duty implied a willingness to listen to decidedly unimportant gossip that amounted to who’s sleeping with whom. Mary Jane made another pot of coffee and wondered if it was her imagination playing tricks on her or if the conversation really did sound like a grown up version of "who’s taking who to the prom" from high school.

Probably.

By the time an hour and a half had passed, Mary Jane’s feet hurt, her head throbbed, her patience was non-existent, and she was pretty sure that if one more person asked about modeling _or_ her personal life, she would go Punisher on them.

She was very thankful, therefore, when Peter once again came to rescue. This time, he was flanked by a Matt Murdock and a tall brunette woman that Mary Jane had never met before.

"MJ, you remember Matt Murdock," Peter introduced.

"Always a pleasure, Mary Jane," Matt greeted, extending his right hand. His left, she noted, was firmly clamped on Peter’s shoulder.

That was fair, Mary Jane chided inwardly. After all, the man was blind. He needed to hold onto Peter in order to get around the room. 

It was entirely fair, and Mary Jane wasn’t sure why the act bothered her so much. Nor was she sure why Matt’s polite greeting and firm handshake grated on her nerves as much as it did. But, then, it wasn’t the first time.

So, Mary Jane ignored the familiar sensation of discomfort as she ended their handshake and her gaze turned towards the unfamiliar woman standing at Matt’s side.

"And this," Peter began, "Is -"

"I’m Elektra," the woman introduced, not bothering to offer a last name or a handshake. 

The name was vaguely familiar to Mary Jane. It held a hint of danger that Mary Jane couldn’t quite place. An enemy of Spider-Man, maybe? But that didn’t seem right. If Elektra was truly a threat, Peter wouldn’t have introduced them. 

Then again, her poor husband _didn’t_ look relaxed. She knew that his uneasiness didn’t have anything to do with Matt or herself. She was also fairly confident that it didn’t have anything to do with the other woman’s state of near undress. 

Whatever it was about Elektra that bothered her husband, Mary Jane couldn’t shake the tiny, unfaithful urge to be gleeful at that discomfort. And that didn’t bother her nearly as much as it should have.

"It’s nice to meet you, Elektra," she said, sincerely. "Did you get stuck with kitchen duty, too?"

Mary Jane thought she heard _both_ Matt and Peter chuckle, but her gaze was focused on Elektra. The woman’s eyes darkened briefly and it was enough to make Mary Jane’s heart beat increase. Part of her wanted to cling to Peter, for the protection she sensed she needed from this woman. A far more deceitful part, and clearly more foolish part, wanted to step closer to Elektra to discover just what type of acts lied within that darkness. 

"Actually," the woman corrected, "Boy Scout here has other plans and wants someone to escort Little Red Riding Hood through the forest so the Big Bad Wolf doesn’t get a taste of something he shouldn’t." 

Mary Jane felt her own face flush. A quick glance around the room made her very glad that the nosy old women that had been occupying the kitchen area had cleared out. Still, she kept her voice very low when she replied. "If my husband has other plans, I am more than capable of walking myself home."

"Really?" Elektra gave her a body a once over, which was clearly meant to make Mary Jane feel inferior. Instead, the glance made Mary Jane feel far more naked than she had ever felt during any bikini shoot.

"Yes, _really,"_ she snapped.

"Mary Jane," Peter began, and she recognized that voice immediately. It was the voice Peter used all the many times he’d come to her rescue, had been her savior, and had been _so very terrified of losing her._ "The recent round of attacks-"

"Rapes," Elektra clarified, just in case Mary Jane really was as stupid as the brunette apparently thought she was.

Peter winced at the very word, but continued. Mary Jane noticed the way Matt’s hand squeezed her husband’s shoulder and that familiar, irrational aggravation resurfaced. "MJ, I just want you to be safe. And I have a . . um -"

He stumbled, in the way that told Mary Jane this was about Spider-Man, somehow. Which meant all arguments were void and any attempt to think otherwise would only hurt the man that loved her. 

But what the hell did Matt Murdock have to do with Spider-Man? Her gaze turned towards the red-headed man and she again felt that unease she couldn’t place. "I have a client," Matt offered, as though she had voiced the thoughts out loud, "And I think Peter’s scientific expertise could help his case." 

That was a lie, Mary Jane decided, but she couldn’t say that here. She couldn’t say, in public,  _"I know this has something to do with Spider-Man, Peter, so why are you involving Matt Murdock?"_ Not only could she not say those things, but she was suddenly too tired to say them, and she was really getting irritated at Elektra for looking at her like that - as though she were some poor, stupid housewife that the brunette pitied. 

"Fine," she answered. "I’ll see you when you get home."

*****

Mary Jane was really hoping Elektra would be quiet for the walk home. It had been a lousy night, and the very last thing she wanted to do was talk to some strange woman. Elektra didn’t _look_ like the chatty type, but the way the evening was going, she just might turn out to be.

Mary Jane was granted her wish for half the walk home. But the quiet turned out not to be such a good thing after all, because it lead Mary Jane to one very logical question. "Why did they want you to walk me home? How are you more equipped to handle an attacker than I am?" It was a fair question to ask someone who dressed in less clothes than your average stripper and whose boots had heels taller than all the shoes in Mary Jane’s closet combined.

Elektra turned to her with a gaze that looked nearly predatory. Mary Jane was again hit with the same sensation she’d had when she’d first met the woman - all signs screamed "keep out," and some part of Mary Jane wanted nothing more than to defy each and every one of those signs. "Honey," Elektra said, as condescendingly as humanly possible, "I know more ways of defending myself than your pretty little head can list."

"What’s _that_ supposed to mean?" Mary Jane demanded, pointedly ignoring the little shiver that went through her at the way Elektra inflicted the word "pretty." 

"It means the Big Bad Wolf won’t be getting any where near your goods."

Mary Jane wasn’t at all sure that was true. She wasn’t at all sure that the Big Bad Wolf wasn’t walking her home as they spoke. She wasn’t at all sure that she didn’t _like_ walking next to the Big Bad Wolf.

"So," Elektra commented, apparently not content to be quiet any longer, "That husband of yours must be something else."

"Peter’s great," Mary Jane said automatically, because it was the truth. There was no better husband in the world.

"He must be, because honestly, I didn’t think the good little Catholic boy had it in him." 

There was that other feeling - the one she felt when Matt and Peter were together - but she still didn’t know what it meant. "What do you mean?" She wanted to kick herself - she was supposed to be a _very cultured model,_ but around Elektra, she kept having to ask the other woman to explain herself. 

Elektra turned to look at her, her gaze alternating between disbelief, pity, and annoyance. "You aren’t that stupid," she decided finally. "You have to see the way the two of them carry on. Why I wouldn’t be surprised if they did, in fact, make a stop at Matt’s apartment on the way home from whatever ‘case’ they’re working on."

"If you’re trying to imply that there’s something going on between -"

Elektra waved her hand in Mary Jane’s general direction. "I’m not implying, Little Miss Hood," she corrected, "I’m stating the obvious. Your husband and Matt are so anxious to screw that they can’t keep their hands, eyes, or concentration off each other. If you haven’t noticed it by now, then you’re blinder than Matt is."

That _feeling_ about Matt Murdock kept trying to resurface and a nagging little portion of Mary Jane’s brain reminded her that she frankly hadn’t felt that way about anyone since Gwen, but she refused to listen. Who did this woman think she was, coming into their life and making assumptions when she didn’t know anything about them? "Peter wouldn’t do that."

They were almost home, and it took every ounce of Mary Jane’s self control not to break out into a sprint and run for the safety of the apartment. 

"No, of course he wouldn’t. Because _he loves you._ "

"Yes, he does. I’m sorry if you don’t understand how that works."

For just a moment, the Big Bad Wolf showed her teeth and Mary Jane realized that all the running in the world wouldn’t help. "Tell me, _MJ,_ is that the kind of wife you’re going to be? The one who chooses not to see what’s right there, in front of her face? What are you going to do when the signs are too obvious? Continue to stick your head in the sand? Or will maybe you’ll get lucky and they’ll ask you to join them."

They had reached the apartment, and all Mary Jane had to do was unlock the door, walk in, and slam the door in Elektra’s face. 

But she didn’t. 

"Maybe," Elektra continued, teeth suddenly hidden, "While Matt is fucking Peter, he’ll allow you to suck the Boy Scout off."

Mary Jane winced at both Elektra’s terminology and the way the brunette was closing the space between them. Elektra wasn’t touching her, but she was close enough that Mary Jane could feel the heat of the other woman’s breath on her neck. They were close enough to kiss. . .and maybe that was why the position felt so very _unfaithful._

No, it was the conversation - the one Mary Jane should be stopping. 

But wasn’t.

"But Matt doesn’t like to share. So when your mouth is full of the Boy Scout’s come, Matt will pull you up by your pretty little head and suck every drop of Peter’s come from your mouth." Elektra leaned forward, tilted Mary Jane’s head and kissed her. 

She should have pulled away. But all Mary Jane could think of was the stories Peter had told her of Typhoid Mary. She half hoped that Elektra’s kiss _would_ kill her, because then she wouldn’t have to deal with the ramifications of how good those kisses felt or how good it made her feel in places only her husband should have made her feel.

Before her brain could register the need to pull away, Elektra did it for her. Mary Jane was glad the kiss had ended, but not nearly as glad as she should have been.

"Peter wouldn’t." 

"Maybe not." Elektra smiled again, and Mary Jane could see the Big Bad Wolf’s teeth. "Maybe dear Peter is too much of a Boy Scout after all. Maybe he and Matt will never get around to fucking. But you’ll still be left with a husband that wants to fuck another man, and your husband will be stuck with a wife who still winces at the word ‘fuck.’" 

Elektra turned around and in the time it took Mary Jane to blink, disappeared. With her hands shaking, Mary Jane unlocked the door to the apartment, walked in, and shut the door behind her. Sliding down onto the floor in front of the entrance, she closed her eyes and tried to be happy that Elektra was gone. 

 


End file.
